


Burning Ice

by fukujang



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Crossover, DCEU - Freeform, DCEU正义联盟后, M/M, post-Justice league
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9875954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukujang/pseuds/fukujang
Summary: DCEU正义联盟之后，正联+小队共同任务超蝙/射旗/欢乐正剧





	1. 第一章

蝙蝠侠是死射最讨厌的人。

虽然他相信因果报应，所以原因也不完全在于是大蝙蝠把他扔进了现在这个深不见底的粪坑为了女儿只能给沃勒卖命。

他最开始以为蝙蝠义警不过是哥谭市井的传说，小人物的迷信。死射提供的“除虫服务”价格虽然不菲，信誉却是极好。像他这样的高端技术流唯一要躲的只有那些被拿了大价钱消灾的黑帮头子而已。

他在哥谭的几票刚干完没有多久。领着女儿转进家门前的小巷。没走几步。就被那个尖耳朵的巨大夜行生物如鬼魅一般降临在他身后。他全身寒毛倒立，转身反射性的开了一枪。没等意识到射偏时，就已经被强壮到不像人类的力量击倒。迅速擒拿缴械。

死射被摁死地上根本动弹不得，惊恐中只听到女儿开始哭泣，一个冰冷的机器男声从身上那个小山一样的怪物嘴里发出：“结束了，死射。别让你女儿继续看下去了。”

 

哦…擦……蝙蝠侠是真的。

 

—

 

“你们狗屁哥谭的狗屁“吉祥物”！” 死射愤愤的瞟了一眼哈莉。

“他穿那个乌漆嘛黑的一身儿，一年都不脱吧！是不是长得特别丑？肯定回家也倒吊在天蓬上！ ”

“哦！ Batsy ？！” 哈莉两眼放光，噗的一笑。“小蝙蝙可会打啵儿呢！ ”

“恶……” 死射一脸的受不了。“跟谁？滴水兽吗？”

“嘘……” 哈莉说完，咧嘴一笑。回头去拽回旋镖的独角兽玩偶。

弗莱克咳嗽了一声，意思安静，然后莫名有点歉意的看了一眼死射，说：“伙计们，我们今天的任务是配合正义联盟的行动…”

 

没等说完全体哗然：

 

死射；我X？有没有搞错？！

哈莉：噫！大傻蛋联盟！

杀人鳄：我讨厌他们！

回旋镖队长：啥？！谁？

武士刀：……

 

“安静！” 弗莱克给了他们十秒钟骂娘和表达不满。看了眼表说：“沃勒已经把这支小队授权给了正义联盟全权领导。任何抗议都是白搭的，某些人聪明的话，就别干傻事儿！” 一边说一边毫不掩饰的跟死射互瞪。

死射的鼻子都要气歪了，一边运气一边问：“傻x联盟，你别告诉老子来的是……”

弗莱克面带难色的挠了挠头。

“ 我擦！这特么可还是白天！！ 那玩意儿白天出的来吗？！ 瑞克， 你特么别给我装无辜……” 死射抓住弗莱克的战斗背心，弗莱克却一动没动，只看着他身后。

 

死射只听见背后一声并不太响的落地，一团被大风吹着不停飘动的黑影投在

他和弗莱克的脚下。冰冷的机械男声让死射瞬间血液冻结，又迅速被怒火烧开了。

 

“弗莱克上校。”

“蝙蝠侠。”弗莱克点点头。

 

回头看去，一个黑色头罩，深灰色紧身装，黑披风，只有棕黑晶亮的瞳仁和棱角分明的下颌是露在外面的高大男子，就站他在身后。

 

死射觉得他今天能把一辈子的脏话都骂光。


	2. 第二章

（ 二 ）  
小队的消息较为闭塞，基本上能给他们看的有线，也只有一个老片台。  
所以，即使正义联盟在1年前抵抗天启星的大战中，成为拯救了地球世界级超英队伍，死射也从来没在白天这个场景里见过蝙蝠侠。  
但看到这个他印象里的哥谭老怪物在阳光下居然有如此人类的样子，再气的浑身哆嗦也忍不住眯起眼睛多看了一会儿。他甚至还侧头看看弗莱克，对比下身高胖瘦。

弗莱克眉毛都要挑到发际线了，觉得今天这事儿比当年中城还TM要凶多吉少。  
蝙蝠侠从弗莱克手里接过一个简报夹，翻一张和队伍的人对照一下。但很显然，他对这个队伍其实并不陌生，因为死射看到他甚至还跟武士刀互相点了点头。

看到哈莉的时候，哈莉立刻噘着嘴甜蜜蜜的先抛了个飞吻，随即又凶相一露在脖子上比了个割喉，最后自己笑成一团。

杀人鳄在死射背后看着蝙蝠喘气声比死射还大。

“琼斯”蝙蝠侠抬了下眼皮。

“ 哼！ ”杀人鳄的一口气都呼在了死射脖子上。

回旋镖队长显然是蝙蝠侠唯一不熟悉的成员，但大蝙蝠也只是上下打量了一眼就没再说什么。

等到了死射的时候，本来准备了一个相当挑衅表情的死射，居然直接被这个大蝙蝠给忽略了，连看都没看上一眼！

死射觉得，他今天哪儿都不能好了。 ORZ

弗莱克又咳嗽了一声，示意蝙蝠侠准备布置任务，死射毫不掩饰的跟弗莱克比了“x你 ”，弗莱克没理他。

“我代表正义联盟指挥今天的行动，我的副手是弗莱克上校。 ”

对着下面这个各自玩小辫，比中指，摸娃娃，甩尾巴 …等等,稍息状态无所不有的队伍，蝙蝠侠的声音依然是如此正常和镇定，就好像下面站的不是这群活祖宗而是一队军容严整的海军陆战队员一样！

弗莱克第一次觉得正义联盟是有点了不起。

“这是一个简单的进入，取得目标和撤出的行动，目标物品由我取得，你们……”蝙蝠侠说，没等说完。

“负责保护你和那个物品，当好炮灰对吧？ ” 死射冷笑着接口。“ 这种任务我们懂，又不是第一次了。接下来是啥，拿那个纳米炸弹遥控器吓人吗？呵呵， 正义联盟？呵呵 。 ”

这一回蝙蝠侠终于肯看死射的眼睛了，死射又想瞪眼睛又想眯眼睛还想表示出十足的嘲讽……

弗莱克在一旁真的有点上火……死射今天这打了鸡血的状态，别说蝙蝠侠，他自己都想一按按钮，直接炸弹崩了他算了。 

“ 执行任务的地区现在任何电子产品都无法进入 ，联盟的一位必须留在国家首府，两位无法进入该地区。这个人物对速度、应变和求生技能都要求非常之高，这也是我向沃勒借用你们的原因。 沃勒的纳米炸弹在任务地区内自动失效，我们要全程步行，使用冷兵器……”

“等！ ” 死射这回声最大，连身后的杀人鳄都往后退了一步。

“步行也就算了，不带电子设备也就算了……你连枪都不给我？我…… ”

“ 你用这个。” 蝙蝠侠直接回答道，从披风后像变魔术一样拖出一个银色的箱子。拎出一把肉色的手枪。 “3D打印材质，子弹有限一匣20发， 你知道该如何利用。 ” 接着一脚把箱子提到了死射脚下。

死射相当嫌弃的接了过来，叹了口气。

“ 没更多要求了，就一个：完成任务，全员返回 。”

蝙蝠侠合上了文件夹，最后说。


	3. 第三章

原地等待转运飞机的空档，弗莱克抓着死射就扯到了停机坪较远的一侧。

“你给我适可而止。”弗莱克拽着他领子警告说。“冷静，兄弟。为了你自己好，佛洛依德。”

死射瞥了瞥嘴，他倒能看出来弗莱克是真急眼了，但还是固执的翻了一个大白眼。

“我跟他处不好，没法合作。”

“你。能。跟。谁。处。好 ？！ 听指挥加上保命就这两条！……算我求你了。” 弗莱克最后一句虽然声很小，但死射还是一愣。

 

站在原地做了几个深呼吸，然后闭上眼睛不知道默念了什么平心静气的口诀，一睁眼，对上弗莱克一脸的担心，死射心软了。

他左右看看没人注意，一把搂住弗莱克的后脑向自己拽过来，两个人的额头贴在一起。

“ 瑞克，我是个混球我知道。但我说话算话，答应你不会做蠢事。 ”

弗莱克长长的出了一口气，本来想再说点什么安抚对方。但抬眼一看，死射正嘟着嘴的还往嘴唇上冲他比划呢……顿时觉得这个人实在无法理喻，顺手就给了他一个肘击。

死射超级小声的“嗷”了一下，跟上摇头叹息着我怎么看上一个SB的弗莱克跟大家集合。

 

—————— 

 

正义联盟所用的不是一般的军用直升机，而是一个能多角度喷气，垂直降落的的轻型战机。飞机涂料远看像是黑色，可更近看却深紫或者深蓝仿佛会变色一般。在机尾除了有正义联盟的标识之外，还有一行“韦恩工业”的字样，

死射看得没头没脑，弗莱克却吹了个响亮的口哨。

接着飞机腹部打开了一舱口，蝙蝠侠率先走了上去。

弗莱克看着还在东张西望的队员们，喊道：“ 出发了， 伙计们！ ”

机舱前部，蝙蝠侠正在跟飞行员交谈着什么，这位飞行员只露出半边身子，让年级已经不小，还戴着眼镜，身穿了一身蓝色工装连身服，一样印有韦恩工业的字样。他看到死射他们登机，就往客舱里瞟了了一眼。

 

这时突然回旋镖队长尖叫一声，把死射吓了一大跳，随即所有人都向回旋镖队长望过去。

却见他捂着嘴指着驾驶舱的前部。“你……是你！……”

所有人正要顺着他的手指看过去，就只见红影流光，稍瞬即逝的蓝色电火跳动了一下，瞬间众人之前出现了一个笑眯眯的，身穿火红色贴身装甲的青年。

“盗亦无道……是吗？ Boomer？ ” 那个青年呵呵的笑道， 手上还拿着回旋镖的心肝宝贝儿，红色的独角兽小马“粉粉”。

 

“你！ 就是你这个死小子！！ ”继死射之后，回旋镖也在正义联盟找到了需要好好“感谢”让他们能有今天的“大恩人”。 

弗莱克的脸色瞬间就白了，死射则是顿时哈哈大笑。

 

“ 这是闪电侠。 ”想到除了弗莱克和武士刀之外，其他人这一两年狭隘的信息渠道，蝙蝠侠介绍说。

 

回旋镖一声嚎叫，就想把手上的镖扔出去。弗莱克刚想拦，就听 “当当！”两声，回旋镖脱手却直接被吸到了飞机仓顶。

 

“电磁铁。”蝙蝠侠解释道。“我就猜回旋镖的武器里面也有金属，重量看着不对劲。 闪电侠，东西带来了吗？”

一直就没停过笑的年轻人举起一根手指说：“马上。”眨眼间仿佛身体只是晃了一下，手上却多了一对跟死射手枪一样肉色的打印回旋镖。

回旋镖队长已经完全没有了脾气，一副爱咋咋当我死了吧，接过来随便插在腰间，抱着“粉粉”坐在角落小声骂骂咧咧。

“自己找位置，系好安全带，马上起飞。” 蝙蝠侠说，自己就找到舱位坐了下去。

死射坐在弗莱克边上，他笑够了回旋镖队长，那家伙赌气的一个“等死瘫”，只有武士刀踢他才动两下了。

死射看向弗莱克，弗莱克也在看着他，此情此景有点似曾相识又恍如隔世。

 

飞机起势平稳但上升很快，竟然近90度的就到达了飞行所需高度。

飞行员优美的英音在通讯频道里说了句“各位请坐好。”

 

还没等死射反应过来，飞机就一个瞬间提速，伴着哈莉：“yebi！！！！！！”的欢呼声、没有系好安全带被武士刀用剑把衣角钉在座位上吓的的差点尿裤子回旋镖惊叫声，和杀人鳄紧抱着座舱扶手划出来一个个金属道儿的滋啦声……正义联盟的飞机，呼啸着在这片天空中消失而去。

弗莱克四处张望他的队员，除了杀人鳄的爪子一会儿得帮他从扶手上拽出来，其他都还好。

“ 深表歉意，咱们有点赶时间。 ” 飞行员道歉的话里，歉意没有，笑意却搞不好有八分。

死射看到蝙蝠侠也无奈的摇摇头哼笑，赶紧帮弗莱克和自己揉揉眼睛……

不敢相信，老蝙蝠居然会笑！！！！


	4. 第四章

这种速度的飞行，弗莱克本以为几十分钟就会到达。结果飞了一个多小时也不见减速，就想闭目养神一下。转身看了一眼死射。死射一会儿看看地面，一会儿看看天，偶尔瞟两眼蝙蝠侠的方向。

弗莱克想偷偷警告他，他要是敢在任务的时候偷袭蝙蝠侠，他俩就完了。

但左看右看死射那样又不像在使坏。

弗莱克知道弗洛伊德本质上是个好人，但……人走错了路，就一定得付出代价。

不过，就算要上刀山火海，他都陪着就是了。

正在这时，飞机上的通讯器响了起来，驾驶舱和客舱里的屏幕同时都亮了。一张美丽又带着英气的女性面孔出现在上面，表情有点似笑非笑。

“神奇女侠，什么事？”蝙蝠侠站了起来，走到机舱中间，闪电侠也一个闪身站在蝙蝠侠旁边跟屏幕挥了下手。

“你们是不是快到了，我就是想告诉你一件事…B……蝙蝠侠。” 她显然在屏幕里还发现了其他人。

“不然切到你私人频道吧。”

就在这时，飞行员大叔在通信频道说：“ 咱们有伴儿了………噢，我知道了。” 顿了一下，还重重哼了一声。

“我也猜到了，交给我，神奇女侠。”

这段话听得机舱里大多数人面面相觑，弗莱克生怕是任务有什么差池或者变化，死射跟他耸耸肩，表示你都听不懂我更白搭。哈莉一脸粉红的看着她附近的那块屏幕，要不是武士刀伸手拽着她，嘴几乎都要亲到屏幕上了。回旋镖队长呆呆的看着哈莉请屏幕……一脸打开了新世界大门。只有杀人鳄特别努力的终于自己把爪子拽了出来非常开心，根本没注意到这个插曲。

就在其他人还云里雾里的时候，所有人都感觉整个飞机左右摇晃了一下。

然后哈莉突然就爆出了一声尖叫：窗外！！所有人都向哈莉的那个机窗看去……

只看到急速的气流中，一个身着红蓝色制服，大红色披风在起浪中被扯成一条直线的男人，正冲过一层又一层或如丝絮或如棉糖版的云雾，就在机窗外几十米的地方跟他们同速飞行着！

而他刀削一样的面容正向他们飞机这边张望着。

“甩掉他？”大家正在静静围观这位世界第一超级英雄路过中，他们的飞行员突然发问道。

一群人面面相觑，也不知道这是问谁的，更都有点不敢相信……正义联盟的主席——那位被称为人间之神的氪星之子——超人！本人飞到正义联盟飞机的侧翼，却被飞行员嫌弃的像看到不打转向灯乱超车一样？！还要甩掉他？！……这要是飞行员手里有个喇叭，估计都得跟超人一顿狂按了！

“快到目的地的时候，减速，让他登机。……你已经听到了吧，超人。”

还在窗口的众人看到超人向他们举起了拇指，示意听到。

这时候坐在副驾驶位置上的闪电侠，哼着

超人也不再转头看飞机，而是跟着他们同速飞行，不时还在云层里翻个筋斗，显然心情有点好。


	5. 第五章

又过了大概一个多小时，飞机开始减速。

“3分钟后开后舱，所有人，安全带！！”飞行员大叔提示，还响起了警报音。

 

虽然后半段的旅程大家一句话没有，但因为都惦记着还有个重要的的事情要围观。这时一听安全带，都赶紧系好死死盯着舱门。

只有杀人鳄的安全带一路从来没系上过。靠的全是天生爪力。可要想抓紧，估计还得把抠了半天的爪子抠回去。正比量思考犹豫犹豫之间，舱门竟然已经开了。杀人鳄下了一跳，急得连抓带挠，结果爪子一个打滑，嗷的一声就在所有人的惊呼中跟着巨大的气流飞了出去。

……连飞行员大叔紧急关舱门也已经来不及了

反应最快的武士刀和蝙蝠侠，甩出去挂他衣服的一把空刀钉在了杀人鳄的椅子上。蝙蝠侠招牌爪勾枪飞出去了，却什么都没捞着……

大家都傻眼了。

 

就在以为这次鳄鱼真没救了的时候，就听一声超音速的爆裂声从机舱外直直的炸进来。

所有人眼前一花，杀人鳄小山一样的身体咣的就落在了机舱中心。

紧接着，在慢慢关闭舱门的气雾中缓缓走进来的，正是超人。

 

蝙蝠侠、武士刀还有弗莱克赶紧解开安全带，走到机舱里看杀人鳄。

 

“应该只是被气流吹晕了。” 超人说。

 

其实围在身边的这几位，也真不太容易从杀人鳄的外表和脸色上看出什么别的问题来。

蝙蝠侠嗯了一声，从多用皮带里拿出一个小瓶子在杀人鳄的鼻子下面一凑。

杀人鳄的鼻子紧了一紧，巨大的脑袋晃着打了一个雷霆般的喷嚏，坐起身来一脸的迷茫。

 

看鳄鱼没事儿，蝙蝠侠跟驾驶舱向后张望的飞行员点了点头，弗莱克直接把脸埋在死射的肩膀上，长出一口气。连武士刀都是微微一笑，过去拍了拍杀人鳄的大头。

杀人鳄在武士刀下拍抚下哼哼唧唧的……也不知道是受用还是在傲娇。

回旋镖队长也贱兮兮的伸手过去…被对方呜嗷一声就做咬人状，吓得没滚到了地上。……哈莉和驾驶舱的闪电侠都笑的前仰后合。

 

 

机舱里正热闹，只有死射的注意力却全放在了进飞机的超人身上。

活超人他可是第一次见!

要知道，上一次还是因为超人已死，沃勒才搞了自杀小队……更直接导致了中城之难。

作孽诶！

要不是死射他们是一个比一个臭名昭著的罪犯和坏蛋没人肯相信，恐怕沃勒早就跟他们住邻居了。

死射也就只有在这种时候，才会偷偷后悔一下自己的人生选择，平时那当然都是蝙蝠侠的错！

可说到好人，谁能比超人更好呢。

超人几年前跟氪星大怪物同归于尽，连死射都跟着掉了好几次眼泪。

后来据说，本来跟超人是死对头的蝙蝠侠继承了超人的遗志，就在他们几个被沃勒忽悠着在中城折腾的时候，蝙蝠侠却已上山下海，遍寻盟友最后组成了正义联盟。

等跟天启星打起来的时候，死射已经又回监狱了。

那时候死射天天在牢房里开骂.

沃勒！你敢不敢放我出去！你给我几把枪我把所有外星人一口气儿全崩了！！！

他跟弗莱克也是那时候才开始掏心窝子说话的。

琼恩博士跟弗莱克没成，死射见不到女儿，中城那一次之后，也算有了交情。总是互相说说宽慰的话。等再出任务的时候，安慰着安慰着就滚到一起去了。

后来天启星打的地球节节败退，蝙蝠侠和正义联盟其他人基本上已经想跟天启星的母舰同归于尽了。谁知道，死了快两年的超人居然出现了……结果当然力挽狂澜。

那个场面没有几个人目睹过，所以死射一直特别向往。

但基于他是个坏人，反派……不太好意思那么明着崇拜超人，也只有偷偷让弗莱克跟他特种部队的战友问问当时最后一战的事儿……

其实今天死射的心情特别复杂，因为今天在场的蝙蝠侠、超人、闪电侠，再加上屏幕里出现了一次的神奇女侠……唯有几个目睹了那绝对性一战的人一个个的出现，他那个几十岁了的小心脏啊，头一次像今天这样砰砰直跳，他偷偷看了一眼弗莱格，弗莱格在他眼里也是英雄，比他这个只要信用卡的还是强了不知道多少倍。

死射突然觉得，我这不是挺想当好人的吗？


	6. 第六章

第六章

死射看了一会儿，越看越觉得不对。  
自从超人上了飞机，就说了一句话。而蝙蝠侠呢……就开始一句话也不说了！  
死射记得，一直就有人传说超人和蝙蝠侠根本水火不容。虽然超人复活回来力挽狂澜，但是当初正义联盟可是蝙蝠侠创建的。结果超人回来功劳太大，蝙蝠侠虽然没说什么，依然把主席让给了超人。别说本来就关系不怎么样，就算是好哥们，也得崩啊。  
你再看看他们俩，除了都是男的，哪有什么类似的地方啊？！  
说到这里，死射心理的吐槽大会暂停了三秒钟看了一眼弗莱格，还默默地回想了一下他和弗拉格有什么共同之处。

弗莱格也是让死射看得有点毛。  
“超人和蝙蝠侠有点不对劲。”死射悄悄地在弗莱格耳边说道。  
弗莱格眼白都快翻出去了，他没看出来超人和蝙蝠侠哪儿不对劲，全飞机就你不对劲！  
正在弗莱格没决定揍死射哪儿才能让他正常点的时候。

闪电侠在驾驶舱说：“要到了。”  
大家都纷纷往往飞机外张望，但是因为高度的问题，还是得到处看起来白蒙蒙的。  
蝙蝠侠说：‘别看了，咱们现在是处于印度尼西亚的热带雨林深处。一会儿下去尽量轻装。 飞机只能在我们目标的二十公里以外着陆，再往前走一点，所有机械故障都会失灵。而金属，在这个任务区域，只有害没有益，千万不要自作聪明。”这句说完，小队全体都看死射。  
死射说那我光着下去得了。弗莱格压根没搭理他。死射一看冷了场，还感觉超人的眉头皱的更深了……心下一片灰暗。

飞机不大，即使换衣服大家也就只能凑合，所有人里只有闪电侠特别烦人，死射知道他是不下去参加任务的，结果这孩子就趁他们忙活的时候玩一键换装。一秒钟一套，换给你看！只有哈莉一个人使劲较好。谁让哈莉也是万年一身不用换呢！

倒是蝙蝠侠，死射敢打包票所有人都好奇蝙蝠侠的夏装是个什么样子！？  
所以他自己弄完就贼眉鼠眼的瞄。蝙蝠侠块头不小，可超人正好背对着蝙蝠侠飘在他前面仰头看着屏幕上的数据……好不容易他看完了，蝙蝠侠也换完出来了。

结果，就听哈莉吹了个口哨~  
死射一回头，蝙蝠侠身上还是一身带有暗纹蝙蝠标志的贴身服，但明显是延展性相当不错的高科技材质，上下连身没袖子。他那胳膊、腿，臀，全是结实优美的肌肉。……死射记得蝙蝠侠年级不轻了，总有四十多岁了。但那皮肤肌肉，除了好多不规则的伤疤之外，看着还相当的年轻。蝙蝠侠头罩没有了，能看到他鬓角明明暗暗的的几缕白发。头上戴了一个泳镜类似的护目镜。头顶一条皮质带子固定。仔细看的话，居然还是有两个像尖耳朵一样的凸起。

死射还没来得及琢磨蝙蝠侠对于尖耳朵具有一种个什么样的执念时候，超人也换了身衣服出来了。他这身跟蝙蝠最大的异曲同工之妙就在于一样是S型LOGO留在前胸，只是包括胸前的盾牌都变成了淡蓝色，斗篷也摘到了。

看得出蝙蝠侠好像没料到超人换衣服，明显是压根没想带他去。超人则是眉毛中间拧的太紧了，死射都怕不小心就把热视线给挤出来。这两个人你瞪我，我瞪你。死射都有点看不下去想厚着脸皮打打圆场。

结果飞机起落架咣噹一阵，他们终于降落了。

……

今天休息了，明天继续。


	7. 第七章

下飞机前，闪电侠拿出一张卫星地图，上面已经做好了密密麻麻的标注交到蝙蝠侠手上说：“如果不迷路，你们一天两夜差不多能返回到这里。但里面任何磁力磁场都无效和混乱的，几乎没有方位。”

他看了看超人又说：“就算真迷路了，直觉有时候也很重要。还有什么问题？” 

死射摇了摇头，赶紧把闪电侠这样的小屁孩，说的这句话是具有什么深意的想法晃出去。旁边回旋镖队长已经蹦高儿举手了。闪电侠笑着点点头意思你说。

“你不是咻的就能跑过去，再咻跑回来吗！为什么你不去？！” 回旋镖一脸的发现新大陆，估计觉得这个很明显的好办法就他一个人发现了。

“他跑不过去。” 蝙蝠侠说，把一个类似登山包的双肩包背上身，上面依然有个蝙蝠的标志。

死射决定稍后要跟弗莱克好好琢磨一下大蝙蝠关于执念的问题。

舱门一开，除了回旋镖是让武士刀踹了一脚才不墨迹他天才主意和听闪电侠给他解释神速力跟磁场关系滚上路的之外。其他人倒是都挺兴奋的鱼贯而出。

超人也背着一个蓝色的双肩包，走过飞行员大叔的时候，彼此对上了视线。本来一路仿佛相当看不上这位正联主席的叔叔，这一次反而把手在超人肩膀上拍了两下。超人从出现为止那紧缩的眉头居然舒展开了不少，跟飞行员大叔点点头，大步向队伍前方追过去。

在手持地图的蝙蝠侠带领下，他们穿过刚刚还算开阔能起降飞机的山谷，迎面将进入的就是充满茂密热带植被的真正雨林了。

头顶是巨大的树冠枝叶，脸盆大的叶子一层盖一层。脚下是盘绕的树根和湿滑的苔藓，偶尔绕着他们飞过，甚至有手掌大小的飞虫。

死射小心翼翼的步步踩实，还有好几次差点被树藤绊倒，他身后的弗莱克真是时刻准备拉他一把，搞得跟在过山车一样紧张。哈莉坐在杀人鳄的肩头抚枝弄叶，各种叹息这些花草要是她的艾薇能看到就好了。

最惨的毫无意外是回旋镖…他脚下虚浮，又喜欢东张西望，简直没走多远整个队伍都在听他“啊！”“我x！”“”“嗷！”“噗通！”喊个不停。一开始大家还回头看看，后来连武士刀都懒得拿竹剑戳他了。

蝙蝠侠和超人一起走在最前，彼此没说什么闲话。可一旦需要看地图和分辨路线的时候却是互相一个动作就能理解，几乎没在路线上有过什么争议。这样的合作默契死射不觉得这样，倒是让弗莱克相当的羡慕。就这样行进了几个小时，天色渐暗，众人也是疲惫不堪了。蝙蝠侠大手一挥：扎营！

先点营火，再扎营帐。超人帮几乎除了蝙蝠侠和弗莱克之外所有人支起了帐篷，弄好了睡袋。又迅速点了营火。不愧是传说中的第一童子军！死射一个人在角落笑眯眯的看着就差站起来鼓掌。

虽然蝙蝠侠跟弗莱克小声商议得提高整体的行进速度，但今天基本还是在预定时间内到达了。这支队伍虽然看起来乱七八糟，但互补生克，仿佛一个自成体系的小生态一般强大。弗莱克不得不承认，蝙蝠侠的这个评价也是相当的神来了。

可终于还在他们在堆灶锅的时候，发生了一点小插曲。

摔得一身青紫的回旋镖，正哼唧唧的坐在火边喝水，看超人又来点灶火，就想说超人不是有热视线吗，来，点一个看看，点一个看看啊。超人还没回答，就听piu的一下，回旋镖队长嗷了一声，本来坐在远处的蝙蝠侠精准的扔出了一颗小石子，大声斥责道：“你闭嘴！”

一时间，所有人都默默无语了，只剩雨林里风吟虫鸣。

死射和弗莱克交换个眼色，也都不懂蝙蝠侠怎么突然发这么大的火……回旋镖呜呜地拽着武士刀的竹剑耍赖躺倒不起。蝙蝠侠显然自己也觉得冲动了，留下一句我去前面看下地形，你们原地休息吃饭，扭头就走。

死射撇嘴啧啧啧，心想老蝙蝠老怪物脾气上来了吧，人家世界最强的超人自己都没说啥，你跟着了不起个毛，就回旋镖那样的，跟谁有眼力价？死射一边心理吐槽一边插着腰在营地中间晃悠。弗莱克刚想说我看你有点闲我给你找个活干。就听一声“借过！”超人大步流星的在他身边略过，也往蝙蝠侠走的方向去了。

只留下死射一脸“赞美主席”的桃花脸。弗莱克眉毛一挑跟他喊到：来劈柴！


	8. 第八章

本帖最后由 freakyzzang 于 2017-2-22 12:34 编辑

 

第八章

营地这头，死射一边劈柴一边发呆，眼睛没事儿就瞟着蝙蝠侠和超人消失的方向。

弗莱克已经懒得问他在干嘛了。

看了看偷杀人鳄香肠的回旋镖，给他个眼神你自求多福。叮嘱在给艾薇采集花草，逗弄鲜艳大虫子的哈莉千万别让虫子咬到……当然，咬虫子也不行。

等看到冥想完的武士刀……弗莱格发现她竟然也在看着超人去的方向出神。

这就有点问题了。

如果说死射的可信度只能到脚踝的话，武士刀绝对超过了胸口以上。

弗莱克凑过去问，你感觉有情况？

武士刀默默的说了一段弗莱克一个字都没听懂的日文…

看着弗莱克摊手，和脸上大写的你觉得我知道你说啥吗？你第一天认识我？

武士刀鄙视的斜了他一眼，用手在胸口，默默的画了个巨大的S。

弗莱克：！ 这个他懂！

 

\----------------------------------- 

雨林外一侧，蝙蝠侠正拿着地图挨个对照标记，并从背包里拿出一袋矿物颗粒撒好记号。这些特制的发光类矿物虽然在这种地方可视度有限，但只要光线足够低，一样可被肉眼可识别。

就在这时，他听到一阵树叶响动和快速接近的脚步声。蝙蝠侠立刻抽出一枚改良过的特质陶瓷蝙蝠镖握在手里，屏息观察。

宽大的树叶被人推开，一个有点气喘吁吁的超人出现在面前。

他放下了握着蝙蝠镖的手，上下打量，目光却停在了超人小腿……一块刚刚干涸的血迹。

 

“额……”超人低头看看脚，又左右看看，抢上前一步“布鲁斯你听我……”

“你答应过我。”蝙蝠侠低沉的说，语气里九分的怒气十分的的痛苦。

“布鲁斯……”伸手过去想把对方拽到自己身边，却被蝙蝠侠轻易的避开。超人心理立刻有点懊悔为什么对方提醒多次学习格斗技术他总是排不开时间。

“…我不是完全没有能力了”超人大声说，还随手拽过一根半人粗的藤条，几百斤的藤条被他像鞋带一样差点从一刻前年古木上拽下来。“不过你猜的对，我刚才是没办法用热视线。”

 

“你以为我在乎的是这个？？克拉克，你现在这种状态是血肉之躯！你会受伤、会骨折、你可能会死在这里，再死一次！”蝙蝠低吼道。

“ 那难道让我眼睁睁的看着你来送死？！”超人也急了。

“我未必会死。”

“我也是……布鲁斯你知道我这样做，是给咱们增加了生存几率，你心里比我清楚。”

 

这次超人不再犹豫，抢过去把对方逼退一步靠在身后的古树上，一手拢着对方的腰部向自己的方向带，强迫对方和自己身体贴近，呼吸也在咫尺。

“我还没原谅你呢。” 蝙蝠侠面对超人那越贴越近的大脸，哼了一声。

“哦？”超人笑笑说 “那你让戴安娜拖着我骗我的事，我也没原谅你呢。” 

“可惜…”蝙蝠鄙夷道。“别忘了，你现在可飘不起来。”说完还还刻意把身体挺的更直。

超人翻了个白眼，对方偶尔拿身高差说事儿这个习惯必须得改改。

“谁告诉你我得飘着……”他狡狯的笑笑，话音刚落，之前卡在蝙蝠侠两腿间的右脚用力一踩，瞬间把对方脚下的藤蔓踩扁了两寸，趁着蝙蝠侠整个身体跟着陷落下的空挡，吻了上去。

……等终于摆脱开超人的唇舌纠缠，看看已经得靠肺呼吸的对方一样有点气喘，虽然不舍但蝙蝠侠依然决定丑话说在前头。

“你记住，如果到时候情况需要选择的话……你答应过我的事。”

超人支支吾吾的应承着，趁高度合适又赶紧凑过去亲他的额角和泪痣。连带手臂也拢的更紧，贪婪的触摸对方难得在室外露出的手臂和……这该死的一览无余的好身材。

自从雨林这件事故出了之后，他俩因为解决方案和人员的使用，损失的管控发生了激烈争吵，互相没有好气儿了正经好几天。眼前这个人因为公事会把自己固执、精明、强悍发挥到极致，他认为是对的，一定据理力争甚至不惜吵架动手。而自己错了能及时修正无所谓面子的性格。可这一次他们都拿不出完美的解决方案……这人在私事上却还要来要挟自己。真是，死过一次怎么反而成了自己欠他了呢？

一边想着，一边愤愤的手上用力，揉捏着那些在白天的光线下被一群人围观分享的大腿和臀部。嘴也又想吻上对方。

 

“我们出来太久了…喂…”双手捧着超人怼上来的脸，蝙蝠侠轻抚着年轻人脸颊的轮廓，手指描画着线条，却又被对方另外一只不规矩的手搞得有喘息。“…得回去.”

“再等会儿，你就那么想回去演好同事…？”超人说。心想阿福也就罢了，这些人……弗莱克现在是副手没办法，死射这个人一直眼神就不太对劲儿。之前布鲁斯换衣服居然都伸长了脖子想看，简直哪里都是哥谭。

“哈，哪有你这么凶的好同事？”蝙蝠侠多年的表情习惯加上超人的年轻气盛。总是有人认为他们俩关系不好。说他俩各自拉人准备把正联拆伙之类的阴谋论蝙蝠侠听了不少，想想哈哈笑起。超人看着挑了挑眉，借机在对方脖子上一顿啃咬。


	9. 【DCEU/BVS/自杀小队/超蝙/射旗】Burning Ice 番外 shotdead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个发生在雨林任务当晚的故事，并没有被官方收入记录。  
> 某种程度上的NC17/请通读全文/并不要和饮料和食物一起使用，谢谢。

死射其实为了这个决定犹豫了很久。

但认为自己的身份更能体现出通晓大义。他这一路中慢慢认识到，也许他还想，也有机会当一个好人。而且他想如果能和弗莱克堂堂正正的算做一个队伍，而不是监督官和犯人，那自己也会多看得起自己一点。弗莱克也是……他希望他爱的人能替他骄傲。

所以，死射决定先从一件最小的事情做起。就是帮正义联盟的超人和蝙蝠侠，化解矛盾当和事佬。

 

而自己呢虽然讨厌蝙蝠侠，他欠死射和女儿团聚的时间。但毕竟没有抓错。

当然他这个不入流的小反派，也许根本没说服力。

但他觉得超人有那个觉悟。他俩的矛盾，用杀人鄂的爪子想都是蝙蝠侠的错。只有那种生活在黑暗的人才会揪住别人的历史问题不放呢。

而超人，一个为全世界都送过命的神。肯定根本都不想跟大蝙蝠计较。但如果死射这边给足了大蝙蝠面子，超人本来就是大度之人…那不就都有台阶了吗？

死射觉得，防止正义联盟的瓦解，让两大超级英雄和好……这简直是在为人类和地球的和平做贡献啊。如果下一届诺贝尔和平奖提名他的话，他乐意与超蝙二人分享。

\-----------------------------------------

突然duang的一下，隔壁弗莱克隔着帐篷给了他一脚，安静！睡觉嘟囔啥！

死射就知道弗莱克守完上半夜回来了，嘿嘿一乐，就想从自己帐篷钻出来钻进弗莱克的睡袋一起睡。刚爬到弗莱克的帐篷，口想伸手拉拉链时，他那常年狙击手的训练就听到了不对。不远处有人在吵架……甚至动了手。

他扫了眼营地，除了去值后半夜班的超人，只有蝙蝠侠的帐篷是空的。

一拍大腿坏了，这俩人是准备私下解决矛盾了呀了这是！趁着其他联盟的人不在……

可蝙蝠侠就这么钢上超人难道有胜算？也许只是计策诱超人来这个地方才好下手吗？

就超人那……实诚孩子，童子军蓝大个儿……能玩的过那个老蝙蝠吗？！

死射越想越害怕…而且…就算他俩点到为止，没被杀了一个。但恐怕这仇一结上，再不可能一起行动了。

如果万一，天启地开星人什么的再来侵略。正义联盟已分成两家互不合作……那下次地球就真完了。

死射眼前一黑啊，赶紧顺着声响去找这俩大英雄。他又不敢吵醒其他人，因为人多拉架面子就下不来了，他懂。

 

绕到了营地后面，狙击手那“就像不存在一样”的训练又帮了他大忙。

他记得白天看过，一个张爆开的千年大树，压倒了一片小树，自然造了块空地出来。就那里隐约有光亮，还有人激烈人声，他都听到超人醇厚的嗓音低声的怒吼了。

赶紧一溜小跑，，但不敢直接接近……废话，超级英雄决斗，连带伤害还少吗？一个蝙蝠镖，扫个热视线，都够他受的……哪能不看清形势再说啊。

 

终于差不多了，眯眼一看。

哎呦，掐脖子呢！

还是超人牛逼啊，这是没掉陷阱啊，死射都忍不住想给偶像鼓鼓掌了。

 

诶？等会儿，蝙蝠侠又挣脱了，把超人扑倒了……超人果然被暗算了，没有能力了！！QAQ

他准备往前靠近点，等万一，他们俩谁要向另外一个下毒手的时候就给他们一记3D子弹，让他们先收收杀心。

他一边匍匐过去找个适合瞄准的地方……3d手枪的准星你让他说点啥好……一边看战况变化……

超人又有胜算了！超人把蝙蝠侠推到石头台子上了……压着脖子不让起来！

哦，估计是投降缴械，那老蝙蝠的皮带必须给他缴械！不然没准翻盘。

连身衣……肯定藏东西了。

蝙蝠侠你真不得不防………额……

…………

 

死射在这暖暖的热带雨林夜色里，突然就觉得这个事情好像跟他想的……

咱就说常识，就算超人缴械蝙蝠侠，什么地方都不留机会，把蝙蝠侠衣服全脱了……

超人你………为什么要脱衣服呢？！！！

 

死射的脑子经过了一晚上大量的运算，突然感觉有点短路。

一些事情就直接发生在了眼前……

超人的低吼，蝙蝠侠低声的诅咒……超人那绝对不是凡人的胸肌和……QAQ

虽然看不太清楚，但死射绝对瞧见了这辈子是没指望在蝙蝠侠脸上看到的……晕红……

他跟弗莱克早就胡天胡地了好久，这时候才懂只能怪……ORZ

超人你居然还玩play！还dirtytalk！……死射突然觉得什么都不能相信了……

说好的童子军美国蓝大个儿呢……？说好的超级英雄大决斗，和事老和诺贝尔呢！！

感情白天装感情破裂都是演戏啊……你们这些骗子…QAQ

 

那边越是激烈，死射这边越是想死的心都有了。

默默的，退着，往回爬。

超人低沉厚重给人感觉不负钢铁之躯之名的嗓音，不停的在死射的耳边响着。

“布鲁斯……你太棒了……布鲁斯……我爱……”

 

\--------------------------------------

 

死射花了二十分钟爬回营地，三观全碎。

他默默的拉开弗莱格的帐篷和睡袋，从后面抱着弗莱格躺下。

弗莱格半睡半醒的回头看看他。

死射说：弗莱格，我发现了一件大事儿……

弗莱克：嗯？

死射说：……超人把蝙蝠侠给睡了。

弗莱格说：好，我们也睡吧。

 

死射闭上眼……超人的表白声在耳边萦绕不去……

突然一个激灵，意识到了一件事……

正义联盟的最大赞助商韦恩集团……布鲁斯……!!

蝙蝠侠是韦恩集团的老板，布鲁斯韦恩……!!!

……而布鲁斯韦恩，是他唯一，接过三次单子都没有杀掉的目标。

他又摇了摇弗莱克，几乎是哭腔的说：“弗莱克，我又发现了一大件事儿……！！”

弗莱克头都没回：比超人睡了蝙蝠侠还大吗？

死射说：我发现蝙蝠侠没欠我的，我欠他的……QAQ！！！

弗莱克叹了口气，转头在死射的大光头上亲了一口：睡吧，他不介意。

 

（完）

ps 死射接布鲁斯韦恩的刺杀单子是漫画内容，次数不确定了:P


	10. 【superbat/超蝙】Show Off  NC17 （ Burning Ice 番外2 ）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *警告* 含偷窥、精神欺凌和受外界影响提及

其实克拉克从死射开始匍匐前进往空地蹭的时候就知道了，但他没有告诉布鲁斯。  
其一，他尚未搞清楚死射的目的，不想打草惊蛇。  
其二，他为了这次任务服食的短期类氪放射元素只是让他暂归血肉之躯，超能力减弱。可对他和布鲁斯来讲，却是难得可以随心所欲，不用太节制力量的一晚。  
最关键的其三，他那时正一手虚握着布鲁斯的咽喉，一手隔着连身Suit逗弄对方抬头的阴茎。哪舍得分心去管那个光头怪咖。

虽然已经失去了透视能力和超级听力，但克拉克这两样观感其实还是远胜于常人。布鲁斯大声喘息带动的颈部肌群在他手心摩擦和震动，他忍不住还用食指扒开布鲁斯的嘴角，看他为了不大声叫喊而咬紧的牙关。布鲁斯多年的教养和地位…甚至性向，让他对于支配或看起来稍凌辱性的刺激都反应特别的大。

克拉克那时候想，如果死射一直偷看不走，他就在把布鲁斯操开到快高潮前，在他耳边告诉说出来。  
当然，回头他也是要付出代价的。

布鲁斯貌似也对克拉克今天半神的血肉之躯有特别的兴趣。只要克拉克不刻意抵抗，布鲁斯的力道也能在克拉克那里有所施展。比如，现在……突然对布鲁斯舌头感兴趣的克拉克把右手的食指和中指都塞进了布鲁斯嘴里。他盯着克拉克的眼睛伸出了舌头跟那两指嬉戏逗弄了一会儿。突然，原本靠在树干上的布鲁斯将克拉克一推，克拉克顺从的没有跟这股推力抗衡，向地上枯萎的藤蔓堆倒下去。布鲁斯的眼睛更加闪亮了，他在克拉客超人的状态下是做不到的。而现在这个场景让他非常的兴奋。他扑在克拉克身上接吻，啃咬，嘴唇碰到的地方，牙再碰一次…而这位复活的神子克拉克，在地球两世人形今天也是第一次享受到被啮咬的快感。

但是，克拉克觉得这些他可以稍后再慢慢品尝。但就像所有领地的主人，向来犯者证明、昭显对所有物的占有地位永远是要排首位的。更何况这是个眼神流连在布鲁斯身上的男人呢。

他跟布鲁斯耳语，说等不及想先要他一次。看到首肯的眼神，克拉克当即一跃而起，向后抓过布鲁斯的两支手臂，都反折在身后，看准了死射方向有块还算光洁的石台。直接把布鲁斯大半个身子都跪压上去，脸和微凉的石板贴合，后背和臀部撅起……一个臣服于克拉克的标准姿势，先展示给那个偷窥者看个清楚。

克拉克准确的听到了抽气声后，不准布鲁斯变化姿势，就着伏兽一样的造型开始一件件脱布鲁斯身上的衣服……当然，这一半也是给那位幸运的偷窥者的表演。而另一半，则是布鲁斯每当像这样被当成所有“物”一样的对待、拿捏、摆弄，他几乎立刻就能兴奋起来。

果然他打开了后背的隐藏是拉链，并不着急脱下，用手抚摸上布鲁斯健壮肉感的背脊，弧线美好的腰窝，另一只手往布鲁斯下腹摸索，早已坚硬如铁，又肥美滑腻。布鲁斯的侧脸还贴在石台上，却努力扭过方向看克拉克正在对他做哪些肮脏的、欺侮有失身份的的事。

他的眼睛就像克拉克第一次见到的那天，满室的贵宾、宝石和甚至屋外的星光。什么都在那双眼相比下变为尘埃，那双闪烁着正在干坏事光芒的眼睛。仿佛在说，抓得到就归你……

克拉克的忍耐已经到了极限，实在有点演不下去。若非他现在力量不够，这副suit又没有备用，可能早就一把撕开直接捅进去了。但他可不能因为一点点不耐烦就破坏了布鲁斯的任务。

他把布鲁斯像剥糖一样拨出来，依然保持跪伏的姿势。自己迅速脱掉一体suit，掏出来的半管润滑剂在自己已经饱涨的阴茎上挤了一半，一边撸动涂匀一边伏在布鲁斯的耳边说：  
“今天让我感受你到底能夹多紧？手指沾着残留的润滑剂在后穴口打圈。就在布鲁斯被逗弄得难耐，屁股微微晃动的时候，克拉克扶着阴茎不再像平时那样有所保留，而是用上了七分推力，在布鲁斯一个破碎的惊呼中，整根阴茎一插到底。

“布鲁斯……”布鲁斯内壁的挤压感第一次这么。即使他不动，也有软肉一张一合的吸力，舒服的他差点直接缴枪。

他趴伏在布鲁斯背上平复了两分钟，看看布鲁斯通红的脸，迷离的表情…再起身看他被自己撑开填满的屁股。

“你真是太棒了……布鲁斯……”克拉克伏在他耳边说。

然后一手继续固定着布鲁斯的颈部，压到最低处趴伏，一手稍微分开股瓣抽出二分之一长度，再慢慢没入。几分钟后，感觉布鲁斯已经放松到不太满足后。克拉克才毫无预警的开始了狂风暴雨的抽插戳刺。  
布鲁斯的呻吟因为这个前胸压迫，后门打开的姿势不能更加破碎，脸上甚至有点涕泪横流。

克拉克伏下身，一边在他后穴内快速的抽动，一边亲吻啃咬布鲁斯的后背……

“被插射吧，布鲁斯，射出来。”克拉克在他耳边说道。他已经完全忘记了偷窥者的存在……只想完成和布鲁斯这场畅快淋漓的交合。

“难道，你希望现在这个样子被人看到才能射吗？”克拉克边用力一顶。

布鲁斯眼睛突然睁大，不知道是恐惧还是兴奋的全身剧烈的震颤，后穴死死的绞紧克拉克……头和肩膀如哭泣版不停颤动……  
克拉克的手探上布鲁斯滑腻一片的下腹部，依然跪爬着，把他通红美丽的脸庞掰向自己，将手指上的白浊抹在他眼角泪痣的下方。

克拉克在整个区域感受了一下，死射已不见踪影。  
他抽出依然硬挺的阴茎，把布鲁斯拽起来温柔的拥吻，舔掉他脸上的汗渍和泪痕。  
他心里知道这种炫耀和占有太过分了，但就好像他的身体被放射物质所削弱一般。他坚持不要这样对待的布鲁斯的意志同样被削弱了，这该死的任务。  
布鲁斯的神态却恢复了平静，他看了看克拉克依然精神抖擞的阴茎。拉着克拉克坐在刚刚的石台上说：  
“让我帮你解决它。”


	11. 第十一章

早上死射在帐篷里被弗莱克叫醒。  
晕乎了十秒钟问：诶？你不睡里面呢嘛？  
弗莱克说：你说什么胡话呢？  
死射说昨晚咱俩不一起睡的嘛？！他这回真醒了，心想又不是第一次干嘛还不认账啊？  
弗莱克说：你能小点声吗，再说你还好意思，值班回来就看你在这里呼呼大睡，我就去你帐篷了啊。  
死射：诶？！！！我昨天晚上……

就在这时，一双轻薄的黑色高筒登山鞋出现在帐篷口。

“半小时后出发” 蝙蝠侠在外面说，劲瘦优雅的脚踝一拐，连身服里裹着的小腿肌肉绷起一个好看的弧度……而昨天死射明明看到，这两条修长健美的大腿跟超人…停！  
死射想到大蝙蝠刚刚醇和低沉嗓音，再加上脑补的画面，这头顶騰的一下跟火山爆发似得炸成一片。  
弗莱克实在不想知道死射现在脑子里在想什么。他把手里的登山马甲往他脑袋上一扔。  
“就给你五分钟！”

营地外面，大部分帐篷已经拆好，超人烧了水，才逐一灭掉了营火。死射顶着一张黑红黑红的脸，真是眼睛不知道往哪儿看才好。哈莉刚扎了两个团子头，凑到他旁边也学他一样蹲坐角落看蚂蚁搬家。

“ 射射脸红了…你跟小旗旗亲亲了吗！！…” 哈莉歪头小声问到，还用肩膀怼了他一下。  
死射哀叹道：“哈莉觉不觉得好多时候人生就像在做梦一样？”  
哈莉说有啊，就像我和小布丁嘛！我的布丁他呀…  
因为小布丁是哈莉平时自说自话的主要内容，所以死射也就没打算认真听……  
可忽然听到哈莉说：“……那时候小蝠蝠也没让蓝大个儿拐跑呢，唉，那时……”  
死射：！！！这你可没说过！  
他拉住哈莉：说仔细，说仔细。

并不是死射非要八卦正义联盟两大巨头的私事，而是眼下他真是分不清自己是不是在做梦，他告诉自己，保持一个清醒的头脑才能活命是他们这行的基本常识。

死射嘱咐哈莉，别的咱回头聊。你现在就主要说蓝大个拐走大蝙蝠那段。然后把裤兜里所有的口香糖泡泡糖都塞进哈莉向他伸来的手掌。

哈莉甜蜜一笑，抬头看了看远处整理装备的蝙蝠侠和捡了一根枯枝，空手给回旋镖劈出来一根登山杖的超人。  
“没有蓝大个儿以前。小蝠蝠只跟我们玩…后来蓝大个来找小蝠蝠打架……”  
嗯？行吧，死射皱眉继续听。  
“蓝大个儿可凶了…说不许小蝠蝠再出来玩，还把小蝠蝠的车都拆了…”  
死射觉得这段描述他要昨天听了那就是石锤了。  
这猛料！敢找上门去撕蝙蝠侠的车……啧啧，这也就是超人。  
超人是几年前因为外星人入侵才现身的，怼上蝙蝠侠的时候，大蝙蝠都在哥谭都纵横十几年了吧。哎呦，这被个年轻小子上门踢馆连车都给拆了……死射强忍着不去想象大蝙蝠气到爆炸是什么样。但当年，可见这梁子结大发了。要没有神转折，估计昨晚他十有八九是做梦了。  
看哈莉没继续说，赶紧怼她。  
“你是牙膏吗……还有呢？”  
“然后小蝠蝠就好生气……跟蓝大个约好，要打一架。” 说的是打架，但哈莉比划的是个割喉。死射举个大拇指表示懂了。  
“”……然后，不知道怎么，蓝大个就死了。”哈莉剥了根棒棒糖。  
“蓝大个死了，我以为小蝠蝠肯定开心呢，跟小布丁约会他还出来玩……可谁知道他凶的呀！”哈莉撇撇嘴“……后面没了，我就见着你啦！” 一边叹气一边眺望远方。

死射觉得他得把这事儿捋一捋，但只有一点确定了……超人没死之前这俩人关系不好是真的。  
揉揉红潮已落的老脸，死射也挺唏嘘，当初这些英雄们能放下自己的脾气和恩怨，结成正义联盟。让他这个反派，坏人不知道该高兴还是难过……但，他觉得自己是挺高兴的。

大家简单吃了早饭，蝙蝠侠清点了人数。在出发前说：“这一次的任务将要遇到的困难和危险，主要就是今天下面这段旅程。再走三公里，环境就将和这里远远不同。我们遭遇袭击的可能性很大，所有人都打起精神，抓牢武器。现在跟着我出发。”死射看看弗莱克比平时严肃的多的表情，把关于“鼓舞士气你小子最烂”的俏皮话咽了回去，摸了摸别在腰上的打印手枪和裤子里的子弹，决定不再想那些有的没的。

蝙蝠侠踩灭了最后一丝营火，带着这队最大优点只有“生气勃勃”的队伍，向昨天已经标识出的方向出发。


End file.
